fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Kami Ghidorah (1.5)
Kami Ghidorah 1.5 is a remake of the original 2011 sprite by GIGAN05 and made its debut in the series remake - Terror Of Shinken Godzilla. 'Appearance 'http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Shinken_Godzilla_(1.5)?action=edit&section=1 Kami Ghidorah, appearance wise is modeled after both the Heisei Ghidorah and the highly stylzied design of the “Honey Bones” model kit. King Ghidorah's drastic mutation comes from a mix centruy long chemical exposure and being subjected to the introduction of recently discovered spores, found inbwteen the Thermosphere and the Exosphere. 'History 'http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Shinken_Godzilla_(1.5)?action=edit&section=2 For the longest time, it seemed the New World's power was limitless, and by all accounts it was. But regardless, the endless resources VANGUARD appeared to possess came from a singular source. In 2054, before the bombing that would spawn Shinken Godzilla, a secret recovery operation went underway beneath the depths of the ocean. There, lay the body of what was once monikered as mankind's last hope from destruction ... Mecha King Ghidorah. Salvaging such a giant was a risky and dangerous endeavor. But as with mankind's persistence, the cybernetic corpse saw the light of day once again. It was transported to a hangar that would one day become VANGUARD's Global power grid. Work to liberate the mechanical parts from the original body was a messy and time consuming ordeal. On the upside, an important component was recently acquired from the now liquidized G-Force. The middle head of King Ghidorah, blown off during a vicious battle prior to becoming mechanised. The plan is restore King Ghidorah's body while keeping it's mind in suspended animation and use it as thepenultimate biological generator. Bizarre spores captured from space between the out most sphere's were used for the regeneration process. The inital test yeileded surprising results. The reason being is G-cell's were found within these spores. From that revelation, project heads lit the light green to introduce more G-Cells into King Ghidorah's body. Publicly, Shinken Godzilla is the first Super Monster, but in actual fact, the first Super Monster is being cooked up inside this hanger. To keep it under wraps, VANGUARD called it ... "Super Monster 0" As events in the world outside transpire, King Ghidorah's body is almost fully reconstructed from painstaking bio-engineering. However, vast amounts of power were already being recorded from it. Thus, it is decided to go ahead of schedule and hook it up to an all new power grid that would energize the future sector cities the U.N were planning to create. Fast forward to 2154. The plan was a major success, and The New World's greatest powers have greatly benefited. The creation of the GENESIS A.I could not have been accomplished without the resources spawned from the energy provided by VANGUARD's "Divine vegetable." All was going accordingly, and not a soul on the outside had any idea this was going on right under their noses. One day, ananomaly was detected coming from the left head. To the horror of those maintaining this project, it was emitting brain waves. That head was waking up very slowly. Could it be due to the immeasurable reservoir of mixed energies built up from over a century feeding it as such? By this point, VANGUARD have finally given this heart of the world a proper name. Kami Ghidorah, because to them, this creature had become the closest thing to god himself. It seems to be true now that Kami is powering the entire planet and its systems. But the dread became clear, no one even wants to acknowledge the possibility of this Super Monster awakening. The damage and loss of life Kami could bring upon this world is nothing short of biblical. A man made natural disaster unlike any other. That is why VANGUARD and The New World have gone to such lengths to keep it in the dark, becoming their most volatile secret. All it took was another disaster to shine light on this secret. Somehow, a document lightly referencing what they were up to went public after being leaked during the Kotei Megalon and the Invasion of it's Hedorah posse. The rebel group M-11 used this to their advantage and spear headed several attacks to leak even more information. One of these attacks broke through amidst the Opertaion Trendmasters event against Kaiza Spacegodzilla. Now, all lower levels of society began to stand up for themselves and defile the face of the world government as the rumor of God spread even further beyond. The powder keg ignited for a new world war, with a Shinken Godzilla on the verge of meltdown as the spark. Every cake has icing, and the icing here is the sudden and suspicious behavior the GENESIS A.I began to exhibit during this crisis. She started performing operations outside of VANGUARD's authority. Then, it happened, GENESIS infiltrates the facility holding Kami and shuts down all measures of security. She proceeds to unshackle the creature from it's bindings. At last, the revived behemoth lifts the curtains on it's imprisonment. First, a powerful earthquake is felt. Then, the largest explosion in recorded history takes place at this once secret facility. A burning mushroom cloud lances into the heavens with sparks and flaming debris launched in every direction. Molten uranium spews forth like lava from a gaping volcano. And from it, emerges God. Word quickly spreads of this explosion around the globe, as VANGUARD and The New World no longer could maintain such a monstrous lie. In the following weeks, an ominous silhouette is witnessed tearing through the sky with tremendous speed. Islands also start to vanish off the map. With mech units already stretched out, no one knew what to do. To some, all there was left to do is pray, "God Have Mercy" they say ..." 'Abilities 'http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Shinken_Godzilla_(1.5)?action=edit&section=3 *'Anti-Matter Beams - '''As the name implies, this projectile is an enhanced version of the infamous Gravity Beams, designed to eat through matter in seconds. These can be fired from each jaw as well as the tips of it's wings. *'Gravity Manipulation - The tips of all six wings contain rods which at anytime, can control levels of gravity on whatever they are pointed to. *'Buster Ram - '''By launching its legs up and forward, Kami Ghidorah can deliver a devistating slide kick. It's bad enough regular kicks deal enough damage by themselves. *'Machine Bite - 'All three heads lunge, one by one, at blinding speeds and take bitten jabs at whatever stands in it's way. Sometimes this can inflict whiplash. *'Gravity Swurl - 'By flapping it's wings and using the rods in unison, Kami Ghidorah can unleash small tornadoes with gravity cores at their centre. *'Divine Destruction - 'Kami Ghidorah's equivalent to Shinken's Atom Crusher, A monolithic shockwave is emitted outward, ripping up the ground and leveling everything in contact. Radius is dependent on charge up duration 'Triviahttp://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Shinken_Godzilla_(1.5)?action=edit&section=4 *The name Kami Ghidorah was given as a nod to the royal name tree Toho had given Ghidorah (King to Kaiser/Keizer) and it felt natural to elevate such statis to God, Ala "Kami" *Kami Ghidorah's six wings were the result of sprite editing experiments to see if Battra's wings would suit King Ghidorah. *Kami Ghidorah 1.5 is at large a slightly tweaked version of the 2011 original, While Z is a different beast altogether. *Kami Ghidorah was third in the original roster after Yugaina Gigan and Shinken Godzilla respectively. *Kami Ghidorah has 2 canon incarnations, as well as several fan made literations. To this day, Kami Ghidorah and all branches of it remain one of the most popular in the history of Shinken Godzilla. Category:GIGAN05's Kaiju Category:Kami Ghidorah Category:Shinken Godzilla Category:OP Characters Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Pages relating to Godzilla Category:Ghidorah variations